The End
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: After a mission, two are left blind and they learn there is more to life than their abilities. ShikaNeji COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Title: The End

Summary: After a mission, two are left blind and they learn there is more to life than their abilities. ShikaNeji

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing

Couple: ShikamaruNeji

Written By: Shino

Inspired By: I dun knu . . . :shot:

_Noise_- is, well, a noise in the story.

_Lyrics_ (centered) – people in story are listening/can hear it.

**Lyrics** (centered) - put in fer moi amusement. (AKA they can't hear it)

----------

_I am nothing_

----------

"What's the point anymore!? Without them, I am nothing!"

_Crash_

Shikamaru winces slightly. _'He's at it again . . . .'_ He hears something smash against wall again. He waits and listens as the yells and shattering stop. Then, as he stands, he hears the thump of the others body collapsing to the floor.

Shikamaru sighs and winds his way down a memorized hallway and to the ever-familiar door. He grasps the knob and pulls the door open. Soft pants meet his ears and he steps into the room.

Immediately he jerks back. He lifts his foot and picks the glass out of his sole. He waves his fingers absently and let the shadows push the glass from the doorway.

He enters the room and slowly makes his way towards the noise. Finally, he makes it to the center of the room.

Shikamaru plops down, crosses his legs, and reaches out. He grabs frail shoulders and pulls a smaller body to his. "Shh." He rubs circles into the others back, rocking back and forth. "Calm down, Neji. It will be fine. You're not alone." Hands grip the front of his shirt and a forehead presses against his bare neck.

Shikamaru is patient, he always is, as Neji whispers his matra.

"_I am nothing. I am nothing. I am nothing. . . ._"

----------

Bah, first chap. Borrrrring. But, neh. Wutcha ganna do?

I AM writing more on this :coughmiraclecough:gasp: Wut?! I'M doing as multi-chap fic again?!?! END OF TEH WURLD:cowers:

:cough:cough: . . . Yesh . . . . :cough:cough:

Feedback? Comments? Cookies?

Click


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own them.

Title: The End

Summary: Neji is frustrated.

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing

Couple: ShikamaruNeji

Written By: Shino

Inspired By: no inspiration right now because everyone hates me.

Comments:

_Noise_- is, well, a noise in the story.

_Lyrics_ (centered) – people in story are listening/can hear it.

**Lyrics** (centered) - put in fer moi amusement. (AKA, they can't hear it)

----------

----------

Shikamaru yawned as he finished his 'business.' He re-tied his shorts and contemplated whether or not if he should just walk away. Neji was a light sleeper and if by the off chance the other man was asleep he wasn't pleasant when he got woken up in the middle of the night.

"Flush, you stupid unhygienic teme!" An irritated voice called.

Shikamaru snorted and reached out, pushing the lever. Mo mendóo na. (Too troublesome. _LT_) (1)

"And wash your hands if you plan on coming back in here!" A growl was added this time for good measure.

Shikamaru muttered to himself softly and ran water over his hands. Mo, mo mendóo na. (Too, too troublesome. _LT_)

Then he made his way down dark hallways and back into the cluttered room. He laid down on the queen size bed and opened his arms. A body shifted closer and into said-awaiting arms.

"I still don't like you." The person cradled in his arms murmured.

"It's mutual then?" Shikamaru said back, going along with the banter.

"As if, I know you can't live without me."

Shikamaru would have rolled his unseeing eyes if the other would be able to see the gesture. "That's right, Neji."

"Um-huh." Neji rubbed his forehead against Shikamaru's chest.

There was a long silence in which Shikamaru almost slipped off into sleep.

"Nara. . ." Neji started, hands clutching the fabric of his shirt. "I want my eyes back. I _need_ them."

Shikamaru didn't reply right away. "I know, Neji, I know."

-----

"Gimme my drugs." Neji's hand was held out to him and he knew it.

Shikamaru dropped his hand to the counter and slid it till he touched a bottle he shifted his hand a bit more to make sure it was the bottle on the right. Then he lifted it up, poped the top and shook it until he felt two medium-sized pills dropped out. "Here."

He moved the hand holding the pills up and shook it around until it hit Neji's hand.

Neji took the pills and swallowed them quickly. "I've been taking these for two months now. Why aren't they working? Are you giving me the wrong pills, Nara?"

Neji turned in the direction of Shikamaru and narrowed his unseeing eyes.

"They're in the bottle on the right, right?" Shikamaru knocked the bottle around a bit before putting back in place.

"What? No. Your aspirin is on the right my drugs are on the left." Neji felt his temper rising. He never would be acting like this half a year ago but now that his eyesight was gone he couldn't get rid of his helpless feeling and ended up getting angry easier because of it.

"Oh, well then, no I haven't." Shikamaru reached up and rubbed the back of his neck by habit.

Neji snapped and lunged at the other. He hit the Nara's chest and both went down.

Shikamaru's head hit a chair first, then the floor. "Mother fucker." He hissed through gritted teeth and reached up and quickly grabbed smaller hands. "Calm down Neji!"

"You little fucker! Your the reason I haven't gotten my vision back!" Neji tried to free his hands but only managed to unbalance himself. He landed on Shikamaru's chest heavily, knocking the wind out of both of them. Neji panted, if his hands were out of commission and you can't kick when your lying down, he did the only thing he could.

He found Shikamaru's lips after a few tries and bit down roughly. Shikamaru opened his mouth to yell when Neji slipped his tongue past. Shikamaru growled at Neji's movements and quickly flipped them over so he was on top. He kneeled over the other, his hands pining Neji's and his legs between the others. He kissed back just as roughly and quickly dominated, his tongue sliding against Nejiﾁes.

Neji struggled against the other trying to win back dominance or free his hands or something. He didn't like this, he was feeling helpless again.

Shikamaru shifted so that he was holding both of Neji's hands in one of his and he maneuvered out of his shirt. When he was free of it he tied it around Neji's wrists and the near-by table leg. With his hand's free he ran them down the man's sides and held down his hips.

Neji was starting to panic. He was trapped, his hands were tied, his body was pinned, he couldn't breath, he couldn't see. Them the mouth attacking his broke away and he gasped for air. He felt the lips latch onto his neck and his breath hitched again, further troubling his oxygen supply. He could also feel the Nara's fingers pressing into his hips. The helpless feeling grew.

Shikamaru paused in his biting, something was wrong. He reached up and brushed Neji's cheek. Oh, god. It was wet. "Neji?" His voice was shaky, he didn't like that. He should be calm and bored. Not concerned or worried. He hurriedly untied the man, sat up and pulled him to his chest.

Neji could feel the wetness running down his cheeks. Why was this happening. He wasn't scared was he?

And if so what was he scared of?

----------

1: _See Below_

_LT_: '_Literal Translation_' I got the translation for words and put them in order as if it was English.

. . . I know, I know. I suck right:cough:cough: then again I doubt many people are actually waiting for this to be updated so, neh.

:cough:

Oh, yes. Love Neji, Shika and their OOC ness! 

Ho-yea. This story is going to have regular short chaps. :cough:cough:laughs nervously:

Feedback? Comments? Cookies?

Click


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own them.

Title: The End

Summary: Then, it was over

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing PWP (Kinda) OOC

Couple: ShikaNeji

Written By: Shino

Inspired By: . . . Nothing besides the sucky-ness of the last chap SORRY

Comments:begs: Forgive me for the last chap! That sucked MAJOR hairy balls. Oh, I'm ganna prolly end this in this chap. And it prolly won't be happy D

Rant: You know, I remember a time when I CARED about what I wrote. When I actually TRIED to write well. But, for some reason, I haven't been trying lately, I just type NONSENSE and put it up, I mean, all my other stuff isn't to great so what does it matter, right? WRONG! Augh, the reason I got like is because, even though I tried not too, I got a swelled head. AND IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU BITCHES! D You kept telling me how great stuff was and how I should stop saying they suck and shite. And it got to me! And I didn't want it too! I've told myself for the LONGEST time I would be like those people who get so wrapped up in themselves that they forget the reason they're writing. For the READERS. See, I go and read something for half a year ago and it actually drew me in and I had to read it all the way through, even though I knew the FUCKING end! Ugh, anyways, I'm ganna try harder now. I promise. SaraFu flamed me back into shape. . . . If you're still reading this rant. . . I LOVE YOU. And, please, FOR THE LOVE OF SHIKANEJI, Tell me if something irks you. Even if it's just some little thing someone says. TELL ME! And don't sugar it up either. It makes me go to the dark side. And that's a scary place. :shivers:

. . . Oh, And I'm planning on writing more of this couple in the future :heart: If you still want me.

_Noise_- is, well, a noise in the story.

_Lyrics_ (centered) – people in story are listening/can hear it.

**Lyrics** (centered) - put in for my amusement. (AKA, they cannot hear it)

----------

The End

----------

"You've gone to long with out your medication. You're vision has almost no chance of returning," A pause followed, in which Sakura fidgeted nervously, not liking that someone who –supposedly- was blind could glare so well. "I'm sorry." She took a step back, waiting for the Nin to attack her.

Neji's fingers griped the edge of the steel table he was sitting on tightly. "What do you mean. 'Almost no chance'?" He leaned forward, glaring more harshly.

Sakura gulped and glanced and the other in the room who had his head turned towards the window before turning back to Neji. "I mean, it would be a medical miracle if it came back. But, be assured," She forced herself to smile despite the other not being able to see it. "We have a great rehabilitation center where they can help you hone your other senses further." Sakura's eye flicked to the other again. "Shikamaru, how are your headaches?"

Neji twitched at how smoothly the woman had changed the topic.

Shikamaru flipped a last hand in Sakura's direction. "Fine. Advil helps sometimes." He shifted and his head cocked to the side, eyes locking with Sakura's.

Sakura's eyes widened. "You got your-"

"Yea, I got some more after you suggested it." Shikamaru placed a finger near his lips while he spoke and flicked his gaze at Neji briefly.

"Oh," Sakura's covered her mouth momentarily before dropping her hand and shuffling her papers around. "Well, I think you should stay for a while longer so we can talk," She caught his gaze again. "More about your headaches. Okay?"

Shikamaru turned back to the window. "Tch, mendóo na." He glanced at the man to his right. "You okay with going home alone?"

Neji crossed his arms and scooted off the raised table, then made his way from the room angrily.

They paused waiting till Neji's chakra was far enough away then Shikamaru spoke first. "Hurry, I don't like leaving him alone for too long." His eyes flicked away from the door to the woman.

"How?" Was her first question.

"I mixed up my Advil and his medicine. I've been taking it for a while now and my vision has been coming back slowly but it's here completely now." Shikamaru looked away as if ashamed. "I don't want him to know. He was the one that wanted his sight back, I didn't really care." His eyes flicked to Sakura briefly. "It's not fair to him."

-----

"I want to go on a mission."

"I don't think that's wise."

"Why? Because I can't see?"

"Yes."

"Then you can come with me. You can see."

"No I –"

"Don't lie to me!"

". . . . Fine."

"We're going on an ANBU mission."

"No."

"We were ANBU before so we're going on an ANBU mission. I can function just fine without my eyes."

Shikamaru held Neji's unseeing steady gaze, not wanting to give in but knew he would. "Why don't we do some smaller missions then work up to ANBU?"

Neji's expression changed just slightly. "No. I have to go on an ANBU mission."

The slight tone difference the nin had in his voice clued Shikamaru in on why he was avid to go on an ANBU mission. "Why do you want to go on that kind of mission? Like you said, you do just fine without your eyes."

"Because," It looked for a moment like Neji wasn't going to continue. "_I'm_ not fine without them. I'm not a _Hyuuga_ without them. My clan disowned me when they found out that my eyes were gone. Even _Hinata_ won't look at me." His head dipped down. "It's shameful."

With the last two words Shikamaru lost, he knew they would go on the mission whether he liked it or not.

"But," Neji continued. "You don't have to come. You still have a life to live, after all."

-----

They ducked in and out of trees, chasing their targets with ease. The targets were 'S' rank but the two chasers had nothing to lose.

Finally they stopped in a field, ready to fight.

Twelve against two.

Neji smirked.

He liked those odds.

-----

A kunai struck Shikamaru in the side but he just jerked it out roughly –blood flying- and sent it soaring at the enemy, striking him in the eye and sank in deep.

Shikamaru didn't have time to celebrate though; another Nin was coming at him from behind.

-----

Neji was still smiling behind his mask.

He was sparing with his katana to the right and fends another off from the left, occasionally sinking kunai or shuriken into others that wanted to join.

He had a deep gash in his stomach and a bone was sticking out of his right shin but he still had time.

But not much.

-----

There were only two left.

Shikamaru and Neji were leaning against each other, panting.

Shikamaru's left arm was useless, he had a deep cut across his chest and he was pretty sure he had a shuriken stuck in his spine, but he wasn't sure.

Neji was the same as before except now he was swaying dangerously due to blood lose and his senses where fading in and out. He could be attacked now and wouldn't even know.

"So, how are you?" Shikamaru managed. His vision was failing again and he doubted that the other could talk. His chakra was so weak.

"Fine." Neji attempted to chuckle but blood bubbled from his lips and trailed down from the corner of his lips.

Shikamaru scanned the field before his sight left completely. Bodies were all around them but he counted twelve. Ha. They completed their mission after all. "That's good."

"Shi. . . Do me a –" He started hacking, blood spurting from past his lips. "Do me a favor, Shi." He continued in a weaker voice, red running down his chin.

Shikamaru turned in his direction, only the center of his vision left. "What?" He reached up and weakly brushed some hair from Neji's face with his right hand.

They both slid to the ground, still touching the other.

". . . me." Neji's voice was weak, and the first word didn't make it past his lips. He tried again, licking blood from his lips. "Kiss me."

Shikamaru almost passed out for a moment and pushed past it and cupped Neji's face gently with his one good hand and leaned forward, kissing the man tenderly, ignoring the tangy, coppery taste.

Neji's blank eyes slipped closed and he pressed back softly, then went lax, blood still gushing past the fingers clamped over his stomach.

Shikamaru pulled away and laid the body on its back.

And as the darkness gripped him, he saw the sun shine over the field and multiple white birds burst from the trees.

Then, he was gone.

----------

I'm laughing hysterically right now.

HA! Instead of just killing Shika, I killed Neji too!

:brick'd:

:shields self: NUUUU. Dun hurt me!

:cower:cower:

:points above: IT'S dramatic! AND they took out TWELVE 'S' ranked Nin!! It was a happy ending!!

:cough:cough:

Yea. . . . Sorry. :bows humbly: Neji couldn't live with out his eyes. If you don't like my ending, pretend it didn't happen and make your own.

. . . . Or just ignore the last part and pretend that they got saved. (Thou they didn't really)

Lawlz

First I make you wait, then I give you a sad ending, Gomen nasai but that story was rather mendóo na. Sooooz. Yea . . .

I Love you all! And I pity you for actually waiting for this chap. . . If you did, that is! 

Feedback? Comments? Cookies? Flames?

Click


End file.
